


Sabacc

by antonomasia09



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Gen, Humor, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sabacc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonomasia09/pseuds/antonomasia09
Summary: How to entertain your deceased former Jedi Master.





	Sabacc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prix/gifts).



The first time Rey wakes up in the middle of the night to Force Ghost Luke sitting at her desk absently playing with a trinket Finn gave her, she just rolls over and goes back to sleep. In her defense, it’s been a really long day - she’s been using the Force to create fortifications for the new base, digging trenches and reinforcing walls with the stones she unearths - and she figures he’s probably just a dream.

The second time, she wakes up enough to ask, “What are you doing here?” He looks up, startled, and then vanishes.

After the third time, she goes to talk to General Organa.

“Your brother has been watching me sleep,” she tells the General. “It’s really creepy.”

Leia sighs. “So he’s doing it to you too,” she says, which doesn’t really make Rey feel any better.

“I’ve tried talking to him, but he won’t answer me. Has he said anything to you?”

“Not in words,” Leia says. “But we still have a connection in the Force. I’m not very good at communicating with it, but… I think he’s bored.”

“You’re kidding me,” Rey says. “He’s only been dead for a couple of weeks; he spent _years_ alone on that island.”

Leia shrugs. “It’s what I sensed from him. Maybe next time try asking him if he wants some company - I can’t imagine he’s having much fun with the old Jedi masters.”

So, the fourth time, Rey pulls out a deck of sabacc cards and holds them out in wordless offering. To her surprise, Luke takes them, shuffles, and deals.

It’s less surprising to find out that he cheats shamelessly. He may have been a great Jedi master, but he grew up on a remote desert planet, same as her, and both of them learned to play in the same sorts of cantinas from the same sorts of people. She catches him attempting to subtly slide a card up his glowing, semi-translucent sleeve, and frowns at him. He concedes, with a grin and a shrug.

Somehow, he manages to win anyway, either by luck or by a trick she missed. She puts the cards away, and calls out to him before he disappears, “Hey! Same time next week?”

Luke nods, and Rey climbs back into her bed, wondering if she can use the Force to make the caf stronger tomorrow morning.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139058875@N02/32430833247/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
